Strength in Numbers
by PolarBlaze93
Summary: Sometimes, life has to hand us the bad before the good. In this case, the worst day of my life turned into the best. Spashley of course!


Strength in Numbers

I do not own South of Nowhere.

My first Spashley fic, so enjoy J

Anyone who calls luck and fate non-existent hasn't lived long enough. The truth is, I've seen too many miracles and events that shouldn't have happened in the world of logic. For instance, a 60-year-old woman in the ICU probably won't make it, yet my grandma lives on as her old self, as though she never had a car crash.

A girl such as myself normally doesn't catch the eye of people as famous as Ashley Davies. I've heard she's hard enough to get with people she actually knows, but she fell head-first for a total stranger within ten seconds of meeting. It started on what I though was the worst day of my life.

On my way to college, the ancient, busted up Camry I drove broke down on the side of the road. To top it off, it left me in a dead zone, ruling out the possible of calling for help. When a good Samaritan finally pulled over and got my car running, he told me I had to push it before it would move. After all the stress, I got to UCLA where the professor chewed and kicked me out in front of the whole class. I know, I'm an adult and shouldn't care what the other students think, but I do.

I muttered curses all the way through the parking lot until I finally got to my car. I managed to push it through the parking lot and get it running. Around the corner of my school, I found a convenient store and decided to get gas.

When I pulled up, I blinked twice as the most beautiful girl in L.A. got out of her car as well. I hurried to get out of the car and into Big's. There, Ashley stood at the giant tub of ice cream, contemplating what to get. She had perfect brown hair, more beautiful than it looked on T.V. Her skin had a goddess-like tan. I swore she must have come down from heaven, or maybe Olympus.

Casually, I walked over to get a frozen yogurt. Being the idiot I was that day, my arm brushed up against Ashley's.

"Hey, watch out! You ever hear of waiting your turn?" she snapped. I retracted my hand and though of backing away.

"Sorry, I've just had the worst morning, so I'm going to go eat ice cream in front of a pathetic movie," I told her, hoping she'd cool her temper.

Ashley bowed her head and began laughing like cartoon character. I tilted my head to the side, perplexed. She saw my face and placed a gentle hand on my shoulder, sending tiny jolts of electricity through my blood.

"You thought I was serious?" She asked in amusement. "How cute?"

Her last sentence made me question my hearing. Did Ashley Davies, the greatest singer in America, just call me cute? She turned to the box of ice creams and picked up two. My heart went into over-drive as I realized she got one for _me._ On the worst day of my life! I follow her to the cashier, suddenly excited.

"I want two lottery tickets," Ashley told the cashier. He got the tickets, smiling as he noticed who she was. She took the receipt and ripped the top part off after scribbling on it.

"This is for you. In my experience, the best things come when you expect the worst," Ashley affirmed before leaving the store.

I looked at the ticket and gasped as I saw her number on top. A celebrity had just given me her number! With a new outlook on the day, I got my gas and went to my apartment. I literally ran inside, kicked off my shoes, and started twirling around with my black Cavalier King Charles Spaniel.

The lottery ticket stayed on my fridge and I kept the news on for the rest of the day. In the mean time, I decided to go over my homework one last time before returning to class the next day. While I usually do well in my classes, particularly English, it couldn't hurt to go over it again.

I waited several hours before making up my mind to call Ashley at last. Deep down, I wanted to call and thank her, but didn't want to do it too quickly. No one gets turned on by a pest, even when they mean well.

The phone rang about four times before her sweet voice finally spoke, "Hello, who is this?"

"Um, this is Spencer. The girl you met at Big's today," I reminded her, praying she didn't forget. "I just wanted to say thank you for the ticket."

"Oh, it was no problem. Do you know if it won yet?" She asked.

"No, I'm still waiting for the numbers."

"Well, it can take a while sometimes. Why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself while you wait?" Ashley suggested.

A celebrity wanted to know the story of _my _life? Unimaginable. Not on the worst day of my life, she didn't! I took a deep breath before delving into the boring story a blond headed girl named Spencer from lame old Ohio. The most exciting part had to be my surgeon mother and all-star older brother,

Nevertheless, Ashley seemed intrigue by the average story. I didn't hear any yawning or snoring, so perhaps I'm more interesting than I though. She was absolutely incredulous when I called my life a bore, finally insisting that I'm "too adorable" to be boring. How that made my heart melt into my stomach! I found myself lost in our conversation until a news broadcast interrupted us.

"Excuse me Ashley, the numbers are on, I gotta get the ticket," I said, hating to leave her.

I watched in anticipation as the first number appeared on the screen. 17. The T.V. showed a number 17, the first number on my ticket! Trying not to get too excited, I focus on the next number. 35. That's two in a row now! Time for the last number, the one to make or break my luck. And its….6! My numbers matched!

"I won!" I holler to Ashley, excitement ringing from my lungs. "Thank you so much! Hey, since you got me the winning ticket, may I take you out to lunch tomorrow?:

"No," Ashley replied, making my heart wrench as it started to break. Disappointment filled my head until I heard what she had to say next. "I want you to keep your money. Buy a new car or something. I want to take you for lunch tomorrow. On me."

"Y-you want to take me out? Me, Spencer Carlin?" I repeated. _She couldn't be serious. Someone as great as her wanted to take me out to lunch?_

"I so want to! I'll pick you up tomorrow at around one if its okay?" She offered, sounding enthusiastic.

"Sounds perfect," I accepted before we both got off the phone.

Sure enough, she arrived at my school at one. We ate at the L.A. strip where the two of us fell in love. She took my heart and became my wife three years later. Today, we've been together for five years. Anyone who says fate and luck are non-existent hasn't lived long enough. Hasn't seen someone like me who found her soul mate on the best, worst day ever.


End file.
